Missable Content (MARDEK)
In the MARDEK series, Missable Content is any item, event, or other collectable that can be permanently lost after a certain point. Each chapter of the MARDEK series (MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star, MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, and MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones) has a point of no return: once the player passes it, they will be unable to return to any other part of the chapter. Additionally, the player cannot load a save file from one chapter in a previous chapter; this includes files saved at the end of a chapter. ''MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star'' Items * A Cog Necklace is awarded for completing the 'Collect 5 LeadPipes' quest. There are only two Cog Necklaces in the game, and the other cannot be obtained until MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. * The Tunics worn by Mardek and Deugan are unique, albeit useless, items. Although they are normally lost at the start of MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, the player can keep both Tunics by unequipping them. Bestiary Entries * If the player does not defeat a Monster (the enemy) in the Dragon's Lair, they will have to wait until MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones to unlock their Encyclopaedia entry. Point of No Return Once Rohoph transfers his soul into Mardek's body, the player cannot enter the Goznor Sewer or talk to any of the city's residents except for Lilanea, Gallovar, and George. ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero'' Items * The ★ Trilobite Key I can be found in a pool of acid on the second floor of the Tainted Grotto. Although this key can be obtained in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, it costs 1,000 Gold. * The ★ Trilobite Key II has a 20% chance to be dropped by Zombies in Canonia during the 'Save Canonia!' quest. Although this key can be obtained in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, it costs 1,000 Gold. * The ★ Trilobite Key III can be found in a treasure chest on the bottom floor of the Catacombs. Although this key can be obtained in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, it costs 1,000 Gold. * If the player spares Gope in the Gem Mine and then talks to him in the Goznor inn, he gives the ★ Trilobite Key IV. After Zombies attack Goznor, every building save for the Yalortian monastery becomes locked and inaccessible, until after Moric's battleship appears above Canonia. Although if you miss this key, it can be obtained in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, it costs 1,000 Gold. * The Keyblade is a unique sword that can only be dropped by the Locksmith in the Catacombs. * The Pickaxe Pendant can be obtained from a miner in the right-hand path of the gem mine. This is a unique item, and the only way for characters who can't use shields to learn . * The Lapis Lily is a unique item that can only be obtained by talking to Elwyen in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. * The Champion Sword is obtained by beating the Cambria Arena in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. This unique weapon is the most powerful sword in the chapter, and the only way for Mardek to learn until MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. * The Burial Sword, the most powerful greatsword in the chapter, is obtainable only by defeating the optional Zombie Dragon in the Catacombs, and the item is the only way for Deugan to learn DMG+30%. Chests * Moric's Battleship is only accessible in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. The 10 chests here cannot be opened in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. * Two chests are located in the right-hand path of the Gem Mine, which is blocked in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. * The Goznor Sewer and Catacombs become inaccessible after MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. The 42 chests in these areas cannot be opened in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Bestiary Entries * Security Orbs can only be encountered in Moric's Battleship, which is only accessible in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. * The Zombie Dragon and all monsters behind Moric's room in the Catacombs become inaccessible after MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. Point of No Return Once the player has arrived at Moric's Battleship, they will be unable to return to earlier areas due to the chapter ending after escaping the area. ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones'' Items * The ★ Gold Warport Pass permanently replaces the ★ Warport Ticket after five trips through the Warport. The player can keep both by failing the security checks and defeating a Security Demon. * The ★ Warding Stone is permanently lost after placing it on its pedestal. The player can keep it by ignoring the pedestal, and proceeding directly to the Sandflow Caves. * The Solakian Platemail is obtained by talking to Shamash after placing the Warding Stone on its pedestal. The player can miss it if they never talk to him, or if they keep the warding stone for themselves. * The Sun Axe can only be obtained as a random drop from Revenants (5%), found in the Sun Temple. Random battles stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Bestiary Entries * Albino Bats can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random battles stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. * Sekils can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random battles stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. * Posh Gruuls can only be encountered in the Sun Temple. Random battles stop happening once the Warding Stone is placed. Point of No Return Once the player obtains the Water, Fire, and Earth Crystals and confronts the King of Goznor, the battle then immediately proceeds to Rohoph forcefully teleporting the player to the Astral Tunnel with only Mardek. After defeating Qualna, only Elwyen will rejoin the party with only the Warports and Aeropolis available. At Aeropolis, only the theatre is open. Navigation * Completionist Guide (MARDEK) Category:MARDEK